10 Listopada 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3085 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3300); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3086 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3301); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 07:55 Alfabet samorządowy - M - jak miasto 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata? 08:55 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton 09:00 Snobs - Snobs 10 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:25 Jedyneczka - Kraina misiów; program dla dzieci 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 49/156 (Teletubbies, season II Haymaking); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Kojak seria 1 - Rabunek, odc.15 (Deliver Us Some Evil, ep.15); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1160; telenowela TVP 12:35 Plebania - odc. 769; telenowela TVP 13:00 Zagubieni II - odc. 18 (ep.18; Dave); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:50 Zagubieni II - odc. 19 (ep.19; S.O.S.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:35 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - My się zimy nie boimy odc.87; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:12 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2. KW Platforma OBywatelska RP 3. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 4. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 5. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 6. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 7. KW Samoobrona RP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3087 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3302); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3088 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3303); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Savannah - odc.10 (Savannah ep.10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:25 Sąsiedzi - "Kury w salonie" cz.2; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Astrosmerf 4 (The Astrosmurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Tańczący z wilkami cz.2 (Dances With Wolves Part Two) 113' kraj prod.USA (1990) 22:25 Ring wyborczy 23:10 Ulice w ogniu (Streets of Fire); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1984) 00:45 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton 00:45 "Ca Ira" - opera Rogera Watersa cz.1; widowisko 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Tamta kobieta (L'Altra donna) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2002) 03:20 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 123/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 123); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.98, Skuteczny cios 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym 09:25 Pogoda 09:50 Panorama 10:20 Pogoda 10:50 Panorama 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Alfabet samorządowy - Jak głosować ? 10:55 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 214 (279) Ojcowie cz.1 11:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 1.KW Samoobrona RP 2. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 3. KW Krajowej Partii Emerytów i Rencistów 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 5.KW Platforma Obywatelska 6. KW Liga Polskich Rodzin 7. KKW SLD+SDPL+PD+UP Lewica i Demokraci 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Alfabet samorządowy - Jak głosować ? 12:40 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 13:30 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 37/57 (Allo, Allo); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 14:05 Dubidu - odc.17; quiz muzyczny 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria II, odc. 11/27 (29) (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.II, ep. Best Friends); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993 15:50 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 15:55 Razem dla naszego miasta 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Kopciuszek - odc.18; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:45 Kopciuszek - odc.19; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Alfabet samorządowy - Z - jak zarządzanie 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Razem dla naszego miasta 19:00 Bezpieczne Drogi - Uwaga Kierowcy! - Bezpieczny weekend 19:10 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Jak się rozstać; widowisko 20:00 Podróże z żartem - Australia (10); program rozrywkowy 21:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 43; program kabaretowy 21:35 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:20 Wybawca (Redeemer) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 6/13 Calanthe 01:40 Na bezsenną noc - "Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz; koncert 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:10 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2006 06:50 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2006 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Rozdarty naród" George F. Cholewczyński 07:20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:15 Qadrans, Kultura 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 2006 12:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Prognoza pogody 12:40 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:15 To jest temat - W ciemności 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma?, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy, Dokument Polska 17:00 Qadrans, Kultura 17:15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Kuźnia talentów, Info 19:00 W wielkim świecie, Kultura Polska 2005 19:15 Tele motor sport, Magazyn 19:30 Żadnej pracy się nie boję 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 46{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 00:55 Prawda o kobietach - ... i o ich ciałach, odc. 2{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997; reż.: David Cumming /stereo/ 01:45 Mila w cztery minuty - cz. 2{PL}, dramat Australia 1988; reż.: Jim Goddard; wyk: Richard Huw, Michael York/stereo/ 03:20 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson/stereo/ 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:10 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 06:50 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Rozdarty naród" George F. Cholewczyński 07:20 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Kronika 08:20 Kalejdoskop regionalny, Info Polska 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 12:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Prognoza pogody 12:40 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:15 To jest temat - W ciemności 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma?, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Msza święta dla chorych 16:45 Kronika 16:55 Rekomendacje kulturalne, Kultura Polska 2006 17:15 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Pogoda w regionie 18:20 Tematy dnia, Publicystyka 18:30 Debata prezydencka - Kraków, Info 19:10 Nowe miasto, Kultura 19:30 Środowisko i my, Info Polska 2006 19:50 Co warto wiedzieć, Info Polska 2006 19:55 Pogoda w regionie 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Z cukrem czy bez?, Rozmowa 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 46{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 00:55 Prawda o kobietach - ... i o ich ciałach, odc. 2{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997; reż.: David Cumming /stereo/ 01:45 Mila w cztery minuty - cz. 2{PL}, dramat Australia 1988; reż.: Jim Goddard; wyk: Richard Huw, Michael York /stereo/ 03:20 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson /stereo/ 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:10 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 06:50 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 07:15 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Rozdarty naród" George F. Cholewczyński 07:20 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:05 Z życia Kościołów 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Prawo do miłości /stereo/ 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Trzeci wymiar, program publicystyczny 12:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Prognoza pogody 12:40 Regionalne Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:15 To jest temat - W ciemności 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Czy prawdziwych Cyganów już nie ma?, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 15:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 3{PL}, serial dokumentalny Australia 2004 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 Ślązaka portret własny 17:05 Kronika miejska - Katowice, Info Polska 2006 17:15 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:27 Aktualności sportowe 18:40 Czwarta władza, Publicystyka Polska 2006 19:10 Śląsk jest piękny, Rozmowa Polska 2006 19:30 Made in Silesia, Program edukacyjny Polska 2006 19:50 Kronika miejska - Siemianowice Śląskie, Info Polska 2006 19:55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier 20:10 Niezła jazda - magazyn rowerowy 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 23:45 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 46{PL}, film dokumentalny 2006 00:55 Prawda o kobietach - ... i o ich ciałach, odc. 2{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997; reż.: David Cumming /stereo/ 01:45 Mila w cztery minuty - cz. 2{PL}, dramat Australia 1988; reż.: Jim Goddard; wyk: Richard Huw, Michael York /stereo/ 03:20 Sen nocy letniej{PL}, komedia USA 2005; reż.: Ed Fraiman; wyk: Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson /stereo/ 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:25 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:25 Ale się kręci - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2006 11:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:55 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 12:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Powrót trzech ninja - komedia przygodowa reż. Charles T. Kangam, wyk. Victor Vong, Max Elliott Slade, Sean Fox, J. Evan Bonifant, Caroline Junko King, Dustin Nguyen, Alan McRae USA 1994 21:30 Powrót Yonggary - film SF reż. Hyung-rae Shim, wyk. Dan Cashman, Bruce Cornwell, Dennis Howard, Matt Landers Korea Płd. 1999 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:45 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:15 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Medical Investigation - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/20 USA 2004 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 709 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Medical Investigation - serial obyczajowy odc. 1/20 USA 2004 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 54/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Zimny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Władca Pierścieni: Powrót króla - film fantasy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellan USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 00:25 Sporty walki Gala boksu w Hartlepool 02:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:35 Telesklep 03:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 10 listopada; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - Choragiewki łopoczą na wietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Polacy wśród fiordów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Beethoven tu był; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Ludwig van Beethoven - Sonata f-moll op. 57 "Appassionata"; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 781* - Poza zasięgiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 "Rytm" na Manhattanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Teatr TV - Pan Geldhab 72'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Andrzej Łapicki; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Magorzata Pieńkowska, Wojciech Wysocki, Bogdan Baer, Artur Żmijewski, Jan Matyjaszkiewicz, Krzysztof Wieczorek, Henryk Łapiński, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Pasek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2003 - Antonio Vivaldi - PORY ROKU: JESIEŃ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Parnas literacki - Marian Hemar; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Choragiewki łopoczą na wietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Polska egzotyczna - Szwedzi na Zamku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Efekt cieplarniany (225); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Zdarzyło się - Zaolzia szansa na sukces; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Okazja - odc. 10 - Kredyt w Rympał Banku; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 781* - Poza zasięgiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się .... (program jubileuszowy 10 lat); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 257 Porzucona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Ring wyborczy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Nieparzyści - odc. 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Olimpiada w Mexico; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Garbate szczęście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 781* - Poza zasięgiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieści Polonijne 03:05 Mówi się .... (program jubileuszowy 10 lat); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Hity satelity 03:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 257 Porzucona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Duże dzieci - 23; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Święta wojna - Efekt cieplarniany (225); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Zaolzia szansa na sukces; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Maestro Solti (Making of a Maestro - Solti) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Peter Maniura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.1; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Telekino - Szansa 27'; film TVP; reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Stefan Matyjaszkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Joanna Jedlewska, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Emilia Krakowska, Józef Konieczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Telekino - Wyspy szczęśliwe 44'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Irena Malkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Malta 2006 - Tworzywo Sztuczne cz.2; koncert; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kinomania (Cinemania) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina (2004); reż.:Hanna Jarowenko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Jarocin po latach - Jezabel Jazz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Klasyka filmowa - Nibelungi: Zemsta Krymhildy (Nibelungen: Kriemhilds Rache) 148'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Hans Carl Mueller, Gertrud Arnold, Hubert Heinrich, Iris Roberts, Georg Jurowski, Hans Adalbert Schlettow; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Kino krótkich filmów - Hokej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Koncert C-dur na fortepian i orkiestrę W.A.Mozarta; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - "Stworzenie świata"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Kosmogonia; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Legendy gitary - odc. 2 - Nowe brzmienia (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Innovators Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa alternatywna - Skatalites w CDQ - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Tymek i Mistrz odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Śmierć dziecioroba 71'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Marek Kasprzyk, Anna Majcher, Henryk Bista, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Krystyna Sznerr; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku